


Big Brothers and Big Sisters

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Radio, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Crossover, F/M, Mentors, Slow Burn, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, big brother and big sister program
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma are Big Brother and Big Sister to Bellamy and Clarke, little do they know Bell and Clarke are trying to get them together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma sighed and checked her watch waiting in the park she and her Little Sister had agreed to meet in and sighed. Her Little was running late and Emma questioned whether this was the best idea, she wasn’t exactly a people person and the idea of hanging out with a seventeen year old and being a mentor was becoming more and more intimidating. But Clarke seemed like a good kid, caring and determined and smart as hell according to her file that Emma got about her. Emma looked up and saw a blonde teenaged girl walking towards her and stood up off the bench she was sitting on.

“Are you Clarke Griffin?” she asked the girl who was looking at her skeptically.

“Yeah are you Emma Swan?” the girl asked.  
“Yeah, um I guess I’m your Big Sister,” Emma said awkwardly holding out her hand for Clarke to shake. Thankfully Clarke took it and shook her hand smiling softly.

“So what did you have in mind? To bond I guess,” Clarke asked putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

“I saw there were painting lessons at a nearby art supply store that might be fun, since it said in your file you like to draw and stuff, would you want to do that?” Emma asked hoping Clarke would say yes because she had no idea of what else to do that didn’t sound completely unoriginal.

“Yeah that’d be fun, let’s do it,” Clarke said and the both of them started walking the few blocks to the store and making small talk about food and TV shows and Emma starts growing more comfortable and it seems like Clarke does too as they enter the art store happily talking about the upcoming Agent Carter miniseries.

“She was seriously one of the best parts of the first Captain America movie,” said Clarke sitting down at one of the easels that were set up around a bowl of fruit that they were supposed to be painting. Emma agreed and sat down next to her and picked up a paintbrush and paused trying to remember everything her favorite high school art teacher taught her before she had to transfer to another school and another foster family. She looked over at Clarke’s and saw that the girl was busily painting base coats for the fruits and the bowl, Emma could already tell hers was going to be amazing. They painted together side by side, not saying much to each other both too focused on their paintings, every so often the instructor would walk around and look at people’s paintings and offer suggestions. After Emma put the finishing touches on her painting she looked over at Clarke’s to see a beautiful painting done in black and white with varying shades of grey.

“That’s amazing kid, I didn’t know you were that talented,” Emma said as she stood up off her stool and placed her canvas over in the corner of the room to dry.

“Thanks, yours is pretty good too,” Clarke said placing her canvas next to Emma’s, “I can show you some different techniques if you want, for next time.”

“Yeah that’d be great, I haven’t painted much since high school, it feels good to do it again. Now what do you say to getting a coffee and a snack or something while these dry?” Emma asked.

“Sounds great, I was getting a little hungry,” Clarke said as they walked out of the store to a nearby Starbucks.

“So what are your favorite subjects in school?” Emma asked as they sat down at a small table by the window.

Clarke took a sip of her latte and thought for a moment, “The classes at my high school are all okay but I really like the Political Science class I’m taking at Bunker Hill,” she said.

“You’re taking college classes while still in high school?” Emma asked breaking off a piece of the banana bread they were sharing.

“Yeah it’s actually not that bad, one of my friends, Monty, is also taking an engineering class there so it helps to have someone I know there,” Clarke said. “What did you do again?”

“I’m a bail bondsperson,” Emma said taking a drink from her mocha.

“That sounds intense,” Clarke observed.

“It can be, but it pays the bills,” Emma shrugged and checked her watch, “I think our paintings should be dry by now, want to go pick them up and then I can take you home?” Emma asked finishing off her drink.

“Sure,” Clarke said standing up and taking the last bite of banana bread and smiling. They walked back to the art store and grabbed their paintings and loaded them into Emma’s bug and Clarke gave Emma her address as they settled into their seats, Emma switching on the radio to her favorite radio station that was currently playing “Blank Space” by Taylor Swift.

“Oh turn it up I love this song!” Clarke said buckling her seatbelt and smiling. Emma chuckled and turned it up and began driving. Soon they were both singing along at the top of their lungs and laughing.

“GOTTA LONG LIST OF EX-LOVERS THAT’LL TELL YOU I’M INSANE, BUT I’VE GOT A BLANK SPACE BABY AND I’LL WRITE YOUR NAME!” they both sang with large smiles on their faces.

“All right mates that was “Blank Space” by Taylor Swift, now I never really liked this girl’s music but I have to admit, this song and the whole album is brilliant. Seriously give it a try, she might surprise you. I’m Killian Jones for WUMD radio and up next is we have some Arctic Monkeys hope you all enjoy,” the voice from the radio says.

“Taylor Swift to Arctic Monkeys? This guy is kind of all over the place isn’t he?” Clarke says turning down the music a bit.

“Yeah but that’s kind of what I like about it, he just plays whatever he wants,” Emma said pulling in front of Clarke’s house. They get out and pull their paintings out of the back seat, Clarke holds out her painting to Emma.

“Here I want you to have this, so that you can remember our first outing together,” she said pushing the canvas into Emma’s hands. Emma looked at her and smiles softly, holding out her own painting to Clarke.

“Then I guess you should have mine, a gift from your Big Sister.” Clarke smiled and took the canvas.

“Thanks Emma and thanks for taking me out,” she said

“Do you want to do something next weekend? Go down to the harbor maybe?” Emma asked.

“Yeah I’d like that,” Clarke said, turning and walking to her front door. She turned and waved before unlocking her door. Emma smiled and waved back to her before getting back into her car.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bellamy rushed into the radio station, dropping his backpack on the floor and flopping onto the couch in the waiting room.

“Hey Bell, how was school?” David asked from his big comfy armchair as he waited for Killian to finish his show.

“Eh same shit different day, is my Big Brother ready to bond and mentor me?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah he’s wrapping up his show now,” David replied looking over as Killian unlocked the heavy door to the studio and walked into the waiting room.

“Hello Lad, you ready for me to instill my knowledge of the world onto you?” Killian said a wide smile spreading over his face. Bellamy picked up his backpack and followed Killian into the back room. After having Killian as his Big Brother for 3 years, they had settled into a routine: Bellamy does some homework while Killian listens to new music to play during his show. Killian has even been asking for his input about new music, Bellamy was shocked when Killian had asked his opinion of a new band, he was very much a person who liked to make his own decisions about what to play during his show.

“So I heard you actually played that Taylor Swift song,” Bellamy said smirking at Killian.

“What can I say? It’s a pretty good song, tell Octavia thank you and happy birthday from me,” Killian said with a sly smile.

“I will, if I ever get through this Political Science homework,” Bellamy pouts and pulls out his laptop and Poli Sci text book.

“Bloody Hell what are they teaching you kids these days?” Killian says picking up the text book and weighing it in his hands.

“How to run the world apparently, and this one girl in my class probably will someday,” Bell says opening his laptop to look at the essay prompt.

“Oh so there’s a girl?” Killian teases and Bellamy glares at him.

“It’s nothing, just some blonde girl who is so freaking smart and diplomatic she may end up being the next damn president.”

“Well remind me to vote for her,” Killian jokes and grabs so CDs he still needs to review from a shelf and heads to his desk and plops down in his chair.

“You’d need to be an America citizen to do that you know.”

“Ah well just vote for her twice I suppose, now get to doing that homework College Boy,” Killian says putting a CD in the player and filling the space with whatever new up and coming band’s CD it was. Bell set to work writing his paper, getting it half finished before Octavia texted asking to be picked up from the mall.

“Hey Killian you mind giving me and O a ride home?” Bellamy asked.

“Not at all mate, you want to grab some food on the way home?”

“Sure, let’s get some Chinese,” Bellamy said saving his essay and putting his laptop and textbook in his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Killian drove them to the mall to pick up Octavia and they stopped at their favorite take out place to get their food before Killian dropped them off in front of their apartment building.

“Thanks Killian,” Octavia called behind her as she let herself into the building.

“Your welcome lass,” Killian said waving to her, “Hey Bell, did you want to go sailing next weekend? After the show?”

“Yeah that sounds great, I’ll see you then,” Bellamy said walking behind his sister and into his apartment.


	2. A Day on the Harbor

“Bellamy swab that deck, we'll be having customers soon,” Killian called out and saw Bellamy straightening cushions on the seats on the front of Killian's sailboat.   
“How many people do we have today?” Bellamy asked.  
“Just two for a short little lunch tour, they should be here any minute actually,” Killian said checking his watch.  
“You know I'm pretty sure it's against Big Brother protocol to make your Little Brother work weekends with you,” Bellamy said jokingly.  
“Oh you love it you git, now come on we have to get this old girl into ship shape before our guests arrive,” Killian said clapping Bellamy on the back before heading down into the galley to get the two picnic baskets that he packed for the customers and for he and Bellamy. He swallowed a little nervously, he preferred when larger groups of people took boat tours since it allowed him and Bellamy to stay off to the side or at the helm and let the customers talk amongst themselves, however with only two patrons he and Bellamy would have to really interact with these people and show them a good time but he knew that he and Bell could be charming and charismatic when they needed to be and that they could show these customers a good time.   
“Killian you coming?” he heard Bellamy's gruff voice ask from above deck. He grabbed the picnic baskets and hurried up the steps onto the deck of his boat. He set the baskets down onto the little table Bellamy had set up and turned around.  
“Are you ready to be a charming lad to our guests?” he asked.  
“Yes I'll be the picture of charm, don't you worry,” Bellamy said somewhat sarcastically but Killian let it slide, spotting two blonde figures coming towards the boat.  
“I think this is them, grab the clipboard to make sure mate,” Killian asked, Bellamy handed him his clipboard that had the client's information on it and looked at the names “Emma Swan and Clarke Griffin” interesting names.   
“Hi is this the Jolly Roger?” one of the blonde women asked looking up at him.   
“Yes it is lass, are you Emma Swan?” he asked his face cracking into a large smile.  
“I am, and this is my Little Sister Clarke,” she said gesturing to Clarke who smiled and waved at Killian.   
“Well let's get started since we have the wind in our favor, right this way,” Killian said as he helped them up the small stairs and onto his boat. “Behold the Jolly Roger!”  
Emma smiled and looked around the sail boat and at Clarke to gage her reaction to it. The younger blonde looked around the boat and smiled back at Emma; Emma let out a small breath of relief glad that Clarke seemed to be enjoying herself. Killian took his place behind the helm and started the motor and pulled them out into the harbor.   
“Bellamy come out of your hiding place and hoist the mainsail and tighten down the jib,” Killian called out. Bellamy lumbered out of the cabin and locked eyes with Clarke and froze for a second.  
“Hey Princess,” he said sarcastically, Clarke rolled her eyes and went to find Emma at the front of the sailboat. Killian cocked an eyebrow at Bellamy, a clear questioning look on his face.  
“That's the girl I was telling you about, from my Poli Sci class the one who will rule the world,” Bellamy explained.  
“Ah and I see that all is not well in paradise,” Killian teased.  
“She's just so damn stubborn, nobody can say anything she doesn't agree with, hell even the professor isn't safe from her,” Bellamy said.  
“Be that as it may, she and that Swan woman are customers so be decent.”  
“Fine, but only for you Big Brother,” Bellamy said sarcastically.   
“I'll let the sarcasm slide, just go tell them lunch is ready if they want it,” Killian ordered as he guided his boat into calm water.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
“So how are you liking this so far?” Emma asked as Clarke walked up to her at the front of the ship.  
“I have to admit when you said lunch on the harbor I didn't think you meant actually eating on the harbor,” Clarke smiled.  
“I thought I'd surprise you plus I've kind of always wanted to do this and I found a great deal,” said Emma. Clarke smiled and thought to herself how nice it was to have someone who had time to do nice bonding type things with her  
“Lunch is ready, if you want to make your way over to the helm to eat,” said the boy in her Poli Sci class said and lead them back to where the boat's wheel was and were the captain was lounging on one of the benches.  
“Do you know him?” Emma asked Clarke looking after the boy.   
“Yeah that's Bellamy he's in my Poli Sci class,” Clarke said with a slight edge to her voice.  
“I'm guessing there's some tension there.”  
“I guess you could say we have differing viewpoints on some key issues,” Clarke said carefully, deciding to leave out the fact that most classes end up being a debate between the two of them while the rest of the class watches, before stepping down into the little area behind the ship's wheel and pulling a picnic basket towards her and Emma. Bellamy sat down next to her, smirking at her. They all started eating and making polite conversation, the captain putting on some music.  
“Interesting mix,” observed Clarke.  
“I like a little variety in my music, you can't just listen to the same kind of music all the time. I like to switch it up when I DJ,” he answered her.  
“You DJ?” asked Emma popping some grapes in her mouth.  
“Yeah I'm on WUMD,” he said stealing some of her grapes.  
“Wait you're not that Killian Jones, are you? From the Pirating Hour?” Emma asked incredulously.  
“Ah so you've heard of me?”   
“Yeah but what is with the pirate motif? The Pirating Hour, The Jolly Roger?” Emma asked smirking at him, Clarke watched as they continued to banter.  
“Ten bucks says he gives her his number,” a low and gravelly voice said in her ear.  
“I see your ten bucks and raise you 2 debate free lectures that she doesn't take it. I may not know her that well but good lord does this woman have walls,” said Clarke turning to Bellamy.  
“Wait how do you not know her? I though she's your sister,” Bellamy inquired.  
“From the Big Sister/Little Sister program,” she answered.  
“No way, I'm part of that program too Killian's my Big Brother,” he said excitedly.  
“Small world, now shush let's watch your Big Brother try to hit on my Big Sister,” she said turning back to Killian and Emma.   
“I'm telling you Swan, the real Captain Hook is much much cooler than the Disney version,” Killian said somewhat desperately.  
“You can keep saying that but to me Captain Hook will always be the guy with a perm and a waxed mustache,” Emma answered cooly.  
“And I take it those are bad things?” he said with a cheeky smirk and a raised eyebrow.   
“Oh my god he has no game,” Bellamy said softly and massaged his brow with his hands.  
“Like you do?” Clarke said rolling her eyes at him.  
“Hey I at least know to keep the nonsensical idolization of Captain Hook to myself until at least the 3rd date,” he replied with a smirk to match Killian's. Clarke looked over to her Emma and Killian watching him try to flirt with her and her try to keep her walls up.   
“What do you say we make this bet a little bit more interesting?” she said to Bellamy.  
“I'm listening.”  
“If your game is as good as you say it is, then it should be no problem to get Killian and Emma to go on one date,” she challenged him.  
“True, but what do I get if I win?”  
Clarke thought for a moment, “The satisfaction of knowing you set your beloved Big Brother up with an awesome date?”  
“Try again, Princess,” he laughed.  
“Ok fine, you know that big paper we have due before finals? The one where we have to debate a topic that we don't agree with? I can help you write it, help being the operative word here,” she said after a moment of thought.   
Bellamy thought for a moment then said “Deal,” and held out his hand for her to shake. She shook it firmly. “We can settle the terms and conditions after class on Monday,” she said and he nodded.  
“Oi Bell, come on we have to get these ladies back to shore,” Killian said coming up to him and clapping him on the back.  
“That'll be my cue but until Monday Princess,” Bellamy said to Clarke. He climbed up to the top of the cabin to adjust some sails so they could catch more wind quickly taking them back to the docks.   
“Well ladies that concludes this harbor cruise, hope you enjoyed it,” said Killian as they stepped off the boat and onto the dock, “Oh and Swan,” he called causing Emma to turn around Clarke tried to act like she wasn't eavesdropping “In case you want another cruise or a direct line to recommend music on the radio,” he said placing a scrap of paper in her palm. Clarke saw Emma freeze and found herself silently hoping she would take it.  
“Thanks but I don't think I need it,” she said and pushed the scrap back towards Killian, Clarke groaned inwardly when she saw Killian's crestfallen face. Bellamy really had his work cut out for him.


	3. A Little Digging

Emma drove her and Clarke home silently mulling over what had just happened. Had Killian Jones, radio personality and (apparent) harbor cruise captain really just given her his number? And had she really not taken it? She mentally kicked herself for not taking it but she panicked when he gave it to her, she hadn't felt so connected to anyone like that since Neal and no she was not going to think about him right now, she was done thinking about his stupid traitor ass, she thought as she gripped her steering wheel tighter.  
“Are you okay?” Clarke asked her pointing to her hands which were white knuckling the wheel. Emma let our a breath and loosened her grip.  
“Yeah just peachy,” Emma answered keeping her eyes on the road.  
“You don't sound like it, why didn't you take Killian's number? You guys seemed to really hit it off,” Clarke questioned.  
“I just didn't,” Emma shrugged hoping Clarke would drop it.  
“But why? It just doesn't make sense, you two were practically making eyes at each other.”  
“Look I didn't take his number because I don't date” Emma said her patience thinning.  
“Okay but why? I mean you could I you wanted to,” pressed Clarke.  
“Because I just don't all right! I have my reasons that I really don't want to discuss with some sixteen year old I've only known for 2 weeks so can you just drop it?” Emma snapped instantly regretting it when she saw the look on Clarke's face.  
“Okay fine we won't talk about it,” Clarke said putting her hands up in defeat. They drove in silence for a while before Emma sighed.  
“Kid I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that,” Emma said sneaking a quick glance at Clarke.  
“I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been so pushy,” Clarke said “So are you excited for Agent Carter to come out on Tuesday?”  
“Yeah I'm making sure to record it since I'm closing in on a perp and I might not be able to watch it live,” Emma said turning down Clarke's street.  
“Don't worry I won't spoil it for you, I'll see you soon,” Clarke said unbuckling her seatbelt.  
“See you,” Emma said watching Clarke walking up to her front door with a slight pit in her stomach. She really shouldn't have snapped at her like she did, but she supposed it had to look weird that she may or may not have spent the afternoon flirting with someone only to reject them once they got back to dry land. She reached for the swan charm she wore around her neck, squeezing it softly trying not to remember the last time she let her guard down around someone. She mentally shook herself putting her bug into gear and heading home to the bottle of wine and the stack of files on her desk that had her name on them.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Bellamy clenched his fist listening to Clarke prattle on about some current event or another. He glanced at the clock relieved that there was only 5 minutes left of class, he could see that Professor Kane wrapping up class. Bellamy saved his notes and closed his laptop, shoving it in his backpack, when he looked up he saw Clarke standing before him.  
“You ready?” she asked, Bellamy could feel his friend Murphy staring at him but he can worry about him later.  
“Yeah so do you want to go to the library or something?” Bellamy asked getting up from his desk. She nodded and they walked across campus together and found a quite corner of the library to work in.  
“So tell me about your big brother, what he likes, what he doesn't like, any past girlfriends, stuff like that,” Clarke says as she pulls out a notebook and pen.  
“What are you actually going to take notes?”  
“Yeah believe me you're going to need all the help you can get,” Clarke said pointedly clicking her pen and placing it to her notebook.  
“Well all right then. Um he likes music, sailing, rum, something he likes to call 'good form' and he doesn't like cowards, huge messes, crocodiles, and mushrooms.”  
“Mushrooms?”  
“Yeah he can't stand them for some reason. As far as exes I know there was one woman, Milah or something, that really broke his heart.”  
“What happened?”  
“She was apparently married to someone else and when Killian found out he was just devastated, he really loved her but couldn't stand the fact that she was just using him for flings and fun,” said bitterly. “He just kind of went off the deep end after her husband found out and moved them across the country. Drank too much and slept around a bunch, there were a couple of times I had to go over to his place and pry him out of bed so he would go to his shift at the radio station.”  
“Wow that sounds really awful, but he seems like he's in a better headspace,” Clarke said looking up at Bellamy from her notebook.  
“Yeah I think just going to the station, doing the harbor cruises, and getting a couple of house plants helped take his mind of things, oh yeah that's another thing he likes, his fucking house plants.”  
“I'm guessing you're not a big fan of the house plants are you?” Clarke said with a small laugh.  
“I didn't mind them when it was one or two succulents but now they are literally all over his place,” Bellamy said a little smile spreading over his face.  
“Also why does he do the harbor cruises? Like I get that he likes to sail but why take tourists out around the harbor?”  
“It's a pet business, he and his older brother started doing them when they first moved out here for some of the bigger companies, so tell me about Emma,” he said, “What was up with her not taking Killian's number?”  
“I don't know, I asked her about it and she snapped at me. I told you she has some pretty high walls, but I did find out some things while hanging out with her. She likes to paint or she did at one point but she hasn't been able to for awhile, she's a bail bonds person, and she loves Taylor Swift, Law and Order: SVU, she's really excited for Agent Carter, and apparently she likes the water,” Clarke said.  
“That's all you know about her? I mean I know my work is cut out for me but come on!”  
“Hold on, there's also this great thing called Google and Facebook and I did a little digging,” she said and reached into her bag and pulled out her own laptop pulling up some articles she had bookmarked and Emma's Facebook profile. “So according to this article she was abandoned on the side of a highway when she was a baby,”  
“Shit,” said Bellamy furrowing his eyebrows at the computer screen.  
“Yeah it doesn't get much better, it looks like she was in foster care and moved around a lot. See her name keeps cropping up in different articles from schools all over the place, but after a certain point she just falls off the radar. Now from her Facebook page I was able to get more on her likes and dislikes and what she likes to do for fun, she really loves action movies and surprisingly Disney movies and also goes to a kickboxing/MMA gym. Her favorite comfort food is grilled cheese and her favorite restaurant is that Granny's dinner down on 3rd street, according to a glowing yelp review she posted.”  
“You know if you weren't helping me out I'd be a little scared of your stalking skills,” said Bellamy leaning back in his chair.  
“I'll take that as a thank you,” replied Clarke as she closed her laptop and started putting it in her bag.  
“Wait where are you going? Aren't you going to help me figure out a way for them to meet again?”  
“No, that's for you to figure out Mr. 'I have more game than my Big Brother.' Have fun,” she said with a wicked smile before walking out of the library leaving Bellamy stunned in his seat for a few minutes before Octavia called him asking where he was. He gathered up his stuff still thinking of that wicked smile.


	4. Kickboxing and Bar Nights

Emma punched her heavy bag fiercely following with a roundhouse kick to its side.  
“Keep your elbows in and control your kicks,” her instructor said to her and Emma nodded before facing her bag and repeating the combination. She couldn't help her frustrations, she couldn't get Killian's hurt face or Clarke's words out of her mind and felt another pang of guilt for speaking so harshly to her. It wasn't Clarke's fault that she had a supreme douchebag ex-boyfriend who left her holding stolen property and set her up to take the fall for his crime. It wasn't Clarke's fault she had to go to jail for a crime she didn't commit alone and confused. Her next roundhouse kick sent her bag swinging to the side and the rest of the class turned to look at her.   
“Sorry,” she said dragging her bag back into place and tried to just keep her mind on her form and off her past relationships. When class ended she took her time taking off her gloves and hand wraps, listening to the few other people in her class chatter about what ever they were doing over the weekend but keeping to herself. A bag dropped to the floor in front of her and Emma looked up at her instructor Mulan.  
“Ok you've been taking this class for years and you only lose control like that when something is really on your mind,” Mulan said her voice tinged with concern.   
“Yeah I'm fine, just got caught up thinking about things,” Emma said stuffing her equipment into her bag.  
“You can't let that happen Emma, when you're here or when your doing work you need to be in the moment and you can't let distractions get in your head,” Mulan offered her words of wisdom.  
“Yeah I know, it won't happen again,” Emma assured her before taking a long drink from her water bottle.  
“Are you sure you're all right?” Mulan asked again.   
“Yeah I'll see you Monday, have a good weekend,” Emma said hoisting her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the gym to her car. She threw her bag into the back seat and got into her car and turned on the engine. She took and deep breath and took her hair out of its sweaty ponytail and ran her hands through her hair, lost in thought. Why was she almost haunted by the flash of hurt and confusion she saw in Killian's eyes when she didn't take his number? He wasn't the first guy she had shot down since the whole disaster that was her and Neal, so why was this one sticking in her mind? She tried to push thoughts of him and his too blue eyes and his thick dark hair to the back of her mind, telling herself that this would pass and that it was better for her to be alone, better for her to protect herself. She put her car into gear and pulled out of the gym parking lot and out onto the road, she turned on the radio to drown out the silence. She tapped along with the beat of the song and sang along softly not paying much attention to the lyrics and half wondered if she wanted to order a pizza or Chinese food for dinner since she really didn't feel like dinner.  
“All right that was “Ships In the Night” by Mat Kearney and I certainly hope none of my listeners have that feeling, like they just met someone bloody brilliant only to be passed by, but I suppose that's how life works sometimes. Anyway up next we have “Riptide” by Vance Joy so I hope you all enjoy, and you are listening to “The Pirating Hour” with Killian Jones,” a familiar accented voice said over the radio. Emma stared at her radio, trying to make sure she didn't just hallucinate what she just heard. Was he talking about her? Did he really think she was 'bloody brilliant' as he put it? Emma shook herself, the song could be about anyone just because she was on his boat last weekend and she didn't take his number didn't mean he would dedicate a song to her on the radio?   
She pulled into her parking spot in her apartment complex's garage and walked up to her apartment. She took a long shower letting the warm water ease the stiffness in her shoulders and sooth her sore muscles but doing nothing to clear her mind of thoughts of Killian sitting alone at the radio station or the song that he played on the radio that was stubbornly stuck in her head. Emma hopped out of the shower and toweled off, catching herself humming the chorus to herself as she brushed her hair. She rolled her eyes at herself and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a healthy glass of wine before ordering a pizza and turning on her TV to watch Agent Carter. Emma and Clarke texted all through the hour, talking about how awesome Peggy was and Emma felt herself getting a bit teary when Peggy found out that Howard had Steve's blood in a vial. After the show Emma promised Clarke they'd hang out again that weekend and went to her desk with her pizza, her files, and her computer trying to track down a guy who had let his brother put his prized motorcycle up for bail before skipping town but she just couldn't concentrate. Emma tried to listen to some music to help her focus but nothing was working she ran a frustrated hand through her hair ad massaged her temples. She sighed because she knew exactly what song she needed to listen to and ended up downloading the damn song. She tried to tell herself that it was just because it was catchy but she knew deep down there was another reason, an attractive dark haired blue eyed reason. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Killian wrapped up his show and pushed his microphone away from him with a sigh before getting up from his chair. He felt like an ass for being so hung up on the woman from the past weekend, but he just never met a woman quite like Emma Swan, fierce and fiery with a dry sarcastic wit he was, for lack of better words, smitten with her. They had a natural flow with each other when they playfully teased and talked to each other while on his boat, so why did all that change when they got back to land? He shook his head and grabbed the CDs of new bands he needed to listen to before heading out of the studio.  
“Hey Killian we're all going out for a drink, want to come?” Robin had asked as he, Will, and David shrugged on their jackets.  
“Sure why not?” he said before following them out to their favorite bar and getting a pint.   
“So what was up with that 'passing in the night' comment Jones?” David asked him, taking a sip of his beer.  
“Yeah are you hung up on another girl?” Will joked.  
“It's nothing just trying to connect to the audience as our dear station manager says,” Killian said rolling his eyes. He could feel David's eyes lingering on him and took a long pull from his beer. “Let's go play a few rounds of pool, what do you say?” he suggested, hoping to pull the attention of his friends off of him. They played a few rounds of pool, Killian and David kicking Will and Robin's asses before Will caught sight of a very pretty blonde and went to go flirt with her.   
Robin sighed and checked his watch, “Shit it's getting late I've got to get going, I'll see you all later,” he said as he put on his jacket and walking out of the bar.   
David and Killian walked back to the bar and ordered another round and sat in the barstools, David turned to Killian “Are you feeling all right?” he asked.  
“Just fine, why do you ask mate?” Killian said.   
“You just seem a little quieter and more brooding than usual,” David noted with a shrug.  
Killian sighed and put his glass down on the bar and turned to him, “Well I guess something may have been bothering me, but I'm not 'brooding' as you put it.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?” David asked him. Killian pondered for a moment as David patiently waited for his response.   
“Fine, I can tell you won't let this go if I don't,” David smirked at him a little but put his drink back on the bar and leaned toward Killian listening intently. “All right well Will was right and it is about a woman, I met her last weekend when Bellamy and I took her and her Little Sister out for a harbor cruise, I thought she and I were really hitting it off, she's funny and sarcastic and witty, and absolutely bloody brilliant but when we got to shore and I tried to give her my number she looked taken aback and refused to take it. And now I can't help but feel like a bit of a prat because obviously she didn't have to take my number, she's a grown woman and she doesn't owe me anything but I just thought it would have been nice to see her again,” Killian confessed.   
“Damn I'm sorry Killian that is not easy, it sucks to be rejected but like you said, she doesn't owe you her time but don't completely loose hope, she already has the email address for the harbor cruises maybe she'll suddenly realize that you're a good guy and drop you a line,” David said and he placed a hand on Killian's shoulder. Killian smiled at him and gestured to the bartender to give them another round, they spent the rest of their night talking about the station and David's new girlfriend Mary Margaret before they called it a night. Killian caught a cab to his apartment, stumbling in and nearly knocking over the little table he keeps by his door. He stretched and took off his jacket, hanging it on its hook. He watered all his plants (well watered the areas around his plants for the most part) and fell face first onto his bed, not hearing the ping from his phone alerting him about a new message, already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy woke with a start at the sounds of his alarm and groaned before stumbling out of bed and into the kitchen to make some coffee. He poured a cup for himself and one for Octavia before quietly knocking on her door and going into her room to wake her up.   
“O come on time get up,” he said nudging her. Octavia groaned and rolled over pulling her sheets up to cover her face.  
“Noooooooooo,” Bellamy heard her whine and her chuckled, poking her again.  
“Get up, I know you have a big test today.”  
“Fine but can we stop by Starbucks on the way?” Octavia asked pushing her bedsheets away from her face.  
“If it'll help you to get your ass out of bed then fine. Just be quiet getting ready, Mom had to work the late shift again and she needs some sleep,” Bellamy reminded her before heading out of her bedroom and into his room and sat at his desk and checked his email to see if any of his professors cancelled class (they didn't) and packed his bag for the day. He and Octavia quietly left the apartment and walked to the bus stop, Bellamy quizzing her from her large stack of history flashcards.   
“All right who is Oppenheimer?” he asked, looking over the flashcard at his sister.  
“He umm did something in World War II?” Octavia said massaging her temples.  
“He was on the Manhattan Project and he helped develop the atomic bomb,” Bellamy said somewhat smugly.  
“Wipe that smug grin off your face Bell, I'm barely awake and not everyone is a huge history nerd like you,” she said defensively. Bellamy laughed and put his arm around her shoulders.  
“You'll do fine, don't worry, come on this is our stop,” he said rising from his seat and grabbing his backpack. He and Octavia hopped off the bus and headed into the busy Starbucks around the corner from Octavia's school.   
They got into line behind a blonde girl and Bellamy busied himself looking at the menu board, trying to decide what he wanted and tuned out his sister until he heard his name.  
“What?” he said looking down at Octavia and instead meeting Clarke's eyes. He turned to Octavia a look of clear confusion on his face. “You two know each other?”  
“Yeah, we were in the same art class last year, I thought I told you about her?” Octavia answered looking from Clarke to Bellamy, “How do you know each other?”  
“We're in the same PoliSci class at Bunker Hill, I didn't realize you two were brother and sister,” Clarke said, looking at Bellamy.   
“Well now that we've all established how we know each other can you move the line forward?” a disgruntled man in a business suit behind them asked. Clarke rolled her eyes at him and turned to the barista and ordered her drink. Bellamy ordered his and Octavia's drinks and an extra one for Killian and moved over to the side to wait by the pick up area. Clarke raised her eyebrow at Bellamy when she saw the third coffee.  
“What's with the extra coffee?” she asked.  
“It's for Killian, I have some time to kill before my first class so I hang out at the radio station and help out,” he explained grabbing both coffees and adding his preferred amount of cream and sugar.   
“If you have that much time before class then why are you even up this early?”  
“I knew O had a big test today and I wanted to help her out,” he shrugged as if it was no big deal. Clarke looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite read and followed her out of the coffee shop where Octavia was already waiting for him, nonchalantly sipping her Frappachino.   
“You want to walk together?” she asked Clarke. Clarke nodded and turned toward Bellamy.  
“I'll see you in class then?” she said.   
“Yeah I'll see you around Princess,” he said with a smirk before turning to Octavia, “Good luck on your test, you'll do great,” he smiled and handed her back her flashcards. Octavia smiled at him and turned with Clarke to walk in the direction of the high school. Bellamy watched them go a small smile still on his face before turning and walking a couple of blocks towards the radio station. Bellamy let himself into the station and headed to Killian's office, he knocked on the door only to find his Big Brother slumped over his desk with his head in his hands.  
“You look like you had a rough night,” Bellamy observed before placing the coffee in front of Killian. Killian groaned in response and took a long sip of his coffee before looking up at Bellamy.  
“Bell I'm going to give you some Big Brother wisdom, when your my age don't go drinking on a weeknight, the morning will not be pleasant,” he said running his hand through his hair. “Could you do me a favor? Go over the emails for the harbor cruises and put the reservations on the calendar? I need to find some Advil before I even look at my damned computer.” Killian muttered rising from his desk chair and walking out of the office. Bellamy chuckled and sat down in front of the computer and checking the email for Jolly Roger Harbor Cruises, putting all the requested dates onto Killian's Google Calendar, finding the usual anniversary, office team building, family bonding and tourist requests until he found an email from an eswan815@gmail.com with the subject line “Song Request.” Bellamy slightly confused opened it and saw:  
“So I was listening to your show tonight in the car and I wanted to request a song, or is that how you put it “bad form”? Maybe we could talk more about it in person? Let me know. -Emma Swan”   
Bellamy smiled, he had officially won his bet with Clarke he thought to himself smugly, the thought of an almost guaranteed A on his final paper now that he had Clarke's help.   
“What's that big grin for Bell?” Killian said striding back into the office.  
“Oh nothing, but it looks like you got an interesting email,” he pointed to the screen, Killian came around his desk and read the email over Bellamy's shoulder. Bellamy saw his Big Brother's face light up and one of the biggest and goofiest grins spread across his face. He realized he hadn't seen Killian this happy about getting an email from a woman in a long long time.   
“So what are you going to say?” he asked getting up from the desk chair.   
“That we could meet and talk about her music requests over drinks,” Killian said already hitting the reply button with vigor.  
“You sure that's the best idea? I mean she seems pretty skittish, maybe it's best to try over coffee or something casual?” Bellamy suggested. Killian stopped his typing and looked at Bellamy with a ponderous expression.  
“Perhaps you're right lad, thanks for the advice,” he said and turned back to his computer. Bellamy checked the time and saw that he had class soon.  
“I gotta go, promise me you won't go overboard?” he said hitching his backpack around his shoulders and hurrying out the door. He only just made it onto his bus that'll take him to his school just in time for his Classical Mythology lecture, praying to every deity he knew that Killian would not screw up his chances. 

***********************

Clarke got onto the bus to Bunker Hill with Monty in tow, glad that she had a friend who was also dual enrolled in a class at the community college. She listened to him talk about his day and about his engineering class that he was taking, while she thought about something Octavia had said to her when they walked to school together.   
“Do you like my brother?” Octavia had asked her point blank once Bellamy was out of earshot.   
“What? No!” Clarke had asked trying to ignore the heat that was radiating for her cheeks.  
“I mean it's okay if you do, I'm just asking but you too were totally making eyes at each other,” Octavia commented and took a slow sip of her frap.  
“We were not making eyes, we were just observing the fact that we both know you and have an unexpected connection,” Clarke answered, choosing her words very carefully.  
“Uh huh, all right I'll take your word for it,” Octavia nodded a smirk plastered on her face, a smirk that was nearly identical to Bellamy's.  
“Ummm Clarke?” Monty's voice called her back to earth.  
“What? sorry I kind of zoned out, long day,” she explained. Monty gave a noncommittal shrug.  
“It's okay, it happens. But this is our stop,” he gathered up his things and stood letting her walk into the aisle and off the bus before him. She waved goodbye to Monty before heading to the building her Poli Sci class was in and sitting in her usual seat towards the front. She had her laptop open and on and began going over her notes from the last class when she saw a tall and dark figure flop into the desk next to her.  
“Looks like I've already won the bet Princess,” he said smirking that stupid smirk at her.  
“What do you mean and don't you usually sit in the back with your friend?” she questioned looking back towards that kind of creepy kid Bellamy sat next to.  
“Murphey can take care of himself for one class, and you Big Sister asked my Big Brother out last night so now you have to help me with my final paper,” he proclaimed smugly.  
“So wait, Emma Swan actually said “let's go on a date” to Killian?” Clarke asked.  
“Well no, not in so many words but she asked to talk about music with him in person and not just over email,” Bellamy explained his face looking distinctly less smug.  
“That doesn't mean it's a date, that could mean she just wants to talk about music and be friends with Killian considering he's a radio dj,” Clarke said “Just because a man and a woman hang out does not mean it's a date.” she explained, feeling a grateful for being on debate team last year.   
“Oh come on, it's a date and you know it,” Bellamy snapped at her, crossing his arms in front of him.  
“No it's not, God that is such a male entitled view, just because a woman wants to discuss music with someone who works in music she's automatically interested? Newsflash people men and women can hang out together with out it being a date, would you consider when we went to the library to dig up dirt on our Big Siblings a date?” she snapped.   
Bellamy stared at her, mouth slightly agape and Clarke could see the wheels turning in his head trying to figure out a counter argument.  
“Fine, it's not a date then, but hey who says friendships can't turn into something more?” he winked at her and turned to the front where Professor Kane was starting his lecture. Clarke tried to focus and take notes but couldn't help thinking of that smirk that he and Octavia shared and had to stop herself from sneaking glances at him, only to find him sneaking glances at her.


	6. A Not Date at the Radio Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have a not date at the radio station

Emma pulled her leather jacket tighter around herself, looking up at the radio station and took a deep breath before pulling open the door and walking inside. When she suggested she and Killian talk about music together, she expected him to suggest going to a bar or even a coffeeshop. Not to just come to the actual station. She walked in and saw a comfortable waiting room with a squishy looking couch and arm chairs and shelves filled with CDs lined the walls, and a blonde man walking in from a hallway.   
“Hi, is someone expecting you?” he asked extending his hand to her to shake.   
“Yeah, Killian told me to stop by. I'm Emma” she shook the man's hand.  
“David,” he smiled “Killian's just finishing up his show so just make yourself comfortable,” he collapsed into one of the arm chairs.  
Emma took a seat on the couch drumming her fingers on her knees and looking down the hallway David had walked out of.   
“So how do you know Killian?” David asked her.  
“I went on one of his harbor cruises with my Little Sister, from the program not biological,” she clarified, noting a flash of realization across David's face.   
“Oh really? Killian's a part of that program, you probably saw his own Little Brother on the cruise.”  
“The freckled and brooding teenager?”  
“That's the one, Bellamy's been Killian's Little Brother for 3 or 4 years now,” David explained.  
“Swan I see you've met my station manager?” a voice said entering the room. Emma looked up and saw Killian leaning against the entrance to the booth.  
“Yeah he mentioned that you use your Little Brother for free labor,” she smiled at him and rose from the couch.   
“Hey Bell loves working on the boat I'll have you know,” he said leading her into his office. Emma stopped and looked around, CDs and music magazines were stacked neatly on nearly every surface and about a dozen potted plants were scattered around the office.   
“You can come in love,” he said.  
“Sorry I was just taking a second to navigate this maze,” she chuckled as she entered his office and sat on the small couch he had squished into the corner.  
“This office lives in a state of organized chaos I'm afraid,” he flopped onto the couch next to her, “So you seem to enjoy my taste in music,” he said turning to her.  
“I mean it's not terrible,” she said smirking at him, “So anything up and coming that might be good?”  
“Well there is some pretty good stuff that came out I'll show you,” he said and rose from the couch with a glint of mischief in his bright blue eyes. He walked behind his desk and clicked around on his computer and soon enough the familiar sound of the opening bass line from “Uptown Funk” filled the small room.   
“No,” she laughed as Killian did what could only be described as dancing in the most abstract of ways.   
“Come on Swan you can't hear this song and not start dancing,” he said while doing something that might resemble the running man.  
“I mean you're doing a pretty great job yourself,” she giggled feeling any tension she carried between her shoulders release.  
“Nope you're not getting out of this one,” and he hauled her up off the couch and shimmying his shoulders at her. Emma rolled her eyes but smiled and shimmied back. She and Killian tried to out do each other with bad dancing as the funky fresh beat continued and Emma swore she never felt her cheeks hurt so much from the wide smile on her face. As the song ended Killian went back to his computer and pulled up a new playlist.  
“All right in all seriousness I have a playlist of newer songs I've been considering playing during my next show,” he explained as he hit play and some softer more acoustic rock filled the room and he sat back down on the couch.  
“How do you choose what to play?” she asked sitting next to him.  
“I just relax, really listen to the music and, go with my gut. When you have a reputation for playing whatever strikes your fancy it becomes more of a challenge to narrow down to what you're really dying to play. Something that makes you excited to share it with other people,” he turned to look at her, the blue in his shirt bringing out the blue in his eyes.   
Emma bites her lip and leans her head back against the wall, taking in the song playing, “What about this one?” she asked.  
“Aye I have been enjoying The Paper Kites lately, particularly this song,” he responded, closing his eyes lazily.  
“Whats it called?”  
“Bloom, I believe,” he answered, Emma snuck a peak at him, the sharp jawline covered in stubble, the thick raven hair, the eyebrows that seemed to have a mind of their own, and the blue eyes that had almost been haunting her lately.   
“So I've heard that you and that young lady I took out on my ship are part of the Big Brother/ Big Sister program?” he asked.  
“Yeah we got matched up about a month ago,” she said.  
“How is it going?”  
“Pretty good, we text and hang out nearly every weekend but it still feels like its just surface stuff, you know what I mean?” she confessed.  
“I see, Bellamy was similar when we got paired together. Pretty reserved and didn't open up for a long time. I don't think he took to well to authority figures, but little by little he opened up. I can't imagine not having him or his sister Octavia in my life now.”  
“Wow, you guys are really close,” Emma observed.  
“You and Clarke will be too, there will come a day when she tells you something or does something and you realize that you are going to do everything in your power to not let this kid down,” he explained.  
“You really think so?”   
“Swan they wouldn't have paired you together if they didn't think you guys would work. And even if you have a somewhat... prickly exterior,”  
“You think I'm prickly?” Emma said lifting her head of the wall and raising her eyebrow at him.  
“I mean that in the nicest possible way love,” he smiled at her, “What I mean to say is, just give it time, you two will become thick as thieves.”  
Emma smiled softly and looked away as a new song started playing, more bluesy and up beat. Killian groaned and got up from the couch.  
“Wait I like this song, 'Someone New” by Hozier right?” Emma asked.  
“Aye but you're going to have to excuse how pompous I'm going to sound when I tell you that the live version is much better, this recording totally lost the whole feel of the song,” Killian said switching the song.  
The same song started playing, but much more subdued and lonely sounding, Emma blinked at Killian in near disbelief.  
“Wow it's almost like a completely different song,” she said.  
“Aye, you can really hear the emotion in his voice, the album version sounds to casual like something you play while walking back from the pub,” he said walking back and flopping back onto the couch.  
“Yeah I see what you mean, he sounds more forlorn almost, like he's just trying to keep that feeling at bay using whoever he can get,” Emma noted.  
“Exactly,” Killian agreed a shadow of sadness flashing across his face. He scratched behind his ear nervously, “You know he's playing a small show here in Boston in a couple weeks and I have an extra ticket, would you like to accompany me?” he looked at her hope brimming in his eyes.  
Emma thought for a moment, an evening off from case files and stakeouts in favor of seeing one of her new favorite artists and an admittedly very attractive radio DJ sounding very appealing, “Okay,” she said and she saw Killian let out the breath he had been holding, “But it's not a date, it's just two friends going to a concert together nothing more,” she clarified.  
“Sounds good love, I'll let you know more about it before the concert,” he smiled broadly, dimples flashing. Emma smiled back at him and turned back and took in the new song that started playing.  
“Vance Joy?”  
“Aye, “From Afar” I think it's called,” he said turing his head to look at Emma. Emma turned to look at him, shocked by the tender expression on his face. Her eyes darted down to his lips as his tongue darted out to moisten them, Emma felt a deep pull in her stomach and the music swirled around them both, enveloping them together, and Emma struggled to find breath. A million and one thoughts raced through her mind both wanting to feel Killian's lips against her own and wanting to leap off the couch and book it out of the small office. Her eyes drifted up to his own and saw them moving closer to her, his eyes closing softly. Emma almost acted automatically leaning in and tilting her head, her eyes closing slowly until she realized what she was about to do. Her eyes flew open and she stood up abruptly from the couch.  
“Um sorry I just, I have to go,” she stuttered walking quickly out of the office before stopping herself at the door and turning to him, “I'll call you, about the concert?” she asked nervously.  
“Aye, I'll speak to you soon Swan,” he said flushing a deep red and offering her a shy smile that didn't meet his eyes.  
Emma hurried out of the station and into her bug, slamming her hands on the steering wheel and leaning her forehead against it.  
“Stupid, stupid, stupid” she whispered to herself replaying what had just happened over in her mind. She took a deep stuttering breath and started her car, trying to tell herself that she wasn't ready to do be involved with Killian. He would just get tired of her and leave like they all did, like Neal did. She pushed the small voice tell her that she was ready and that she wouldn't feel so guilty and confused if she didn't have some sort of feelings for Killian too to the back of her mind and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to emphasize that this is definitely going to be a slow burn fic


	7. The Hozier Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic hasn't been updated in forever but a combo of the muse being uncooperative, writer's block, and school kept me from writing this fic. But now that it's summer and I have a second wind you can expect more regular updates!

Clarke checked her phone for the third time as she waited at the T stop closest to Brighton Music Hall for Bellamy. He had excitedly texted her alerting her that Killian and Emma were going to see the Hozier concert and that he wanted to see Clarke's face when she lost the bet. She had rolled her eyes but agreed to go only because she didn't want to miss out on the chance to see Hozier.

“Ready to help me with that paper Princess?” she heard a deep voice ask from behind her. Clarke turned to find Bellamy grinning at her.

“Oh and you're so sure? Emma's been pretty adamant that this is definitely not a date,” she countered with a smile.

“Yeah but I've been subtly couching Killian since their date at the radio station, it'll happen tonight I'm sure of it,” he said confidently leading her to the line to get into the hall.

“What if they see us? Won't that through a wrench in your plans?” Clarke asked him as they inched towards the door.

“Have you seen this line? We'll blend in easily, just don't be super obvious about spying on them and we'll be fine, unless you're planning on sabotaging this,” he turned to her.

“Of course not, why would I sabotage this “not date” when it's not going to happen anyways?” she smirked at him.

“Can I see some ID please?” the bouncer asked. Bellamy and Clarke jumped slightly, they hadn't realized they were already at the front of the line. Clarke reached into her wallet and flashed her fake ID at the bouncer who waved both of them in.

“Nice fake, who made it?” Bellamy asked.

“My friend Monty, he's great at all that computer stuff. Where'd you get yours?”

“Murphey knew a guy who knew a guy, his name was Wick or something like that. Ok so do you see the lovebirds anywhere?” he asked looking around the crowded hall.

“Emma will be easier to spot with her blonde hair, look for her and you'll probably spot Killian,” Clarke said trying to see though the crowd, “Put your height to good use why don't you?”

Bellamy chuckled still surveying the room, “I think I found them! They're over by the bar,” he nodded in Emma and Killian's direction. Clarke stood on tiptoe and craned her neck in the direction of the bar and saw Killian handing Emma a pint.

“They are definitely making eyes at each other, you still confident that they aren't going to get together Princess?” Bellamy asked smugly.

“Don't get ahead of yourself, a big head doesn't suit you,” Clarke retorted keeping her eyes on Killian and Emma, she had to admit they definitely were making eyes at each other. Clarke saw them sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. There was a good chance that they might have a moment tonight and Clarke started to feel slightly guilty for spying on them. A loud roar of applause as Hozier walked onstage snapping Clarke out of her reverie.

Hozier introduced himself and launched into his first song “Jackie and Wilson” Clarke smiled widely, it was one of her favorite songs off his album and began to sway to the beat of the music. She tried to stand on tiptoe to see the stage better, cursing her short stature.

“Having trouble seeing?” Bellamy leaned down to ask her. Clarke glared at him but he just smirked and took her hand in his and pulled her in front of him so that she had a better view of the stage. “Better?” he asked in her ear. Clarke tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine and nodded before turning her attention back to the show. Hozier had begun playing “Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene” and Clarke started dancing and singing along to the music again. She caught sight of Bellamy looking at her, a soft smile stretching across his face.

“Aren't we supposed to be spying?” he asked her.

“Doesn't mean we can't have some fun,” she said.

“You know how to have fun Princess?”

“Yes, contrary to popular belief I can let loose every now and then,” she rolled her eyes at him and turned back to watch the concert when she caught sight of Killian and Emma. Clarke tapped Bellamy on the shoulder and pointed them out to him. He smirked and raised his eyebrows at her as they watched Killian and Emma dance together and they definitely shared a look when Hozier transitioned into “Someone New”.

“They are going to kiss soon and you are going to lose this bet,” Bellamy whispered in Clarke's ear.

Clarke pretended like she couldn't hear him, while she didn't want to admit defeat she couldn't help but feel happy for Emma, Clarke had never seen her Big Sister look this happy and relaxed in the two months since they met. As “To Be Alone” began playing Clarke saw Killian tentatively put his arm around Emma's shoulders, she tensed slightly but she relaxed into his touch. Clarke smiled to herself and turned her attention back to the show, if Killian and Emma did end up getting together tonight than so be it Emma deserved to be happy.

Her smile faded as the crowd began pushing together and towards the stage, everyone trying to get a better view of the stage and Clarke found herself being squeezed out of her spot and away from Bellamy. She tried to push back and stand her ground but it was proving to be more difficult to stay in her spot. She felt a large hand rest itself on her shoulder and she turned to find Bellamy behind her.

“I didn't want to lose you in the crowd, I might never find you again,” he said in her ear.

“That would be tragic,” she smiled at him and tried not to notice the weight and security his hand provided and how there were sparks of electricity running down her arm now. She also tried not to pay attention to the fact that he was pressed up against her back in the small space and that he could very easily wrap his arms around her. She shook those thoughts from her mind and tried to find Killian and Emma again. She found them, Emma now pressed against Killian's side by the crowd and Killian's smile wide. The music slowed down around them as Hozier started to play “Like Real People Do”, Clarke leaned her head back against Bellamy's chest and let the music fall over her. As the chorus came she snuck a peak over at Killian and Emma who were intensely looking at each other as if they were the only people in the room. Clarke tapped Bellamy on the hand that was still on her shoulder and pointed them out. Bellamy smiled widely when his eyes landed on Killian and Emma and Clarke felt his grip tighten on her shoulder.

“Here it comes Princess, you are about to lose,” he said excitedly in her ear as Emma tilted her head up to Killian's. Clarke held her breath as their lips touched and her face cracked into a smile to rival Bellamy's.

“I guess this isn't a bad bet to lose,” she said as they watched Killian's hand tangle itself in Emma's hair. But suddenly Emma's eyes flew open and she jumped back from Killian, Clarke felt Bellamy's sharp intake of breath. Emma pushed her way out of the concert, tension and fear radiating from her body language.

“Shit, that has got to be rough,” Bellamy said as Killian made his way back to the bar. Clarke felt her heart sink as she watched him rub his face with his hands. She took Bellamy's hand in hers and dragged him back towards the bathrooms so they could talk.

“We need to call off this bet,” she said once they were able to speak without needing to shout to be heard.

“What? No!” he started.

“Hear me out, we need to call off this bet so that we can focus on getting them together. I can't make bets that someone's love life fails, especially not when it's someone I'm starting to really care about,” Clarke explained.

“Ok I get that, but how are we going to do this? Judging by her reaction she doesn't seem super into him,” Bellamy said.

“No she is, trust me. She's just scared and putting up walls for some reason, but on the bright side he's gotten this far. We can't give up on this now, he's good for her she just needs to realize that and let him in. He just needs our help to do that,” Clarke said.

“All right Princess, I'll follow your lead on this. I just hope it works, I haven't seen Killian this jazzed about a woman in a long time,” he said.

“Hey if you guys are going to sneak into one of the bathrooms could you get it over with all ready?” an annoyed voice said. Clarke realized how close she and Bellamy had been standing to each other and took a step back.

“Sorry we were just going,” she said quickly before walking briskly back into the hall, very aware of Bellamy's presence behind her. They stayed to watch the rest of the concert and to keep an eye on Killian and make sure he didn't drink his weight in rum. The concert ended after his hit “Take Me to Church” and people began filing out of the hall and onto the street.

“Which way are you heading?” Bellamy asked.

“Beacon Hill,” Clarke answered.

“Do you want me to ride the T with you?” Bellamy asked putting his hands in his pockets.

“You don't have to, I know how to get home on my own,” Clarke said defiantly.

“I never said you didn't, but it's nearly one in the morning and you never know what creep could be on the T waiting to follow you home,” Bellamy shrugged. Clarke surveyed him, trying to find an ulterior motive and failing to find one.

“Okay, the B line drops me a couple of blocks from my house, if we leave now we should be able to catch it,” Clarke checked the time and they both hurried to get on the train. They found seats next to each other, both talking excitedly about the concert and how to get Killian and Emma together.

“Have him wait until tomorrow and then text her saying he's sorry,” Clarke said.

“Shouldn't she be the one who's apologizing? She's the one who kissed him and ran out on him,” Bellamy countered.

“True but if Killian does it then it shows that he's a gentleman and it plays into his whole 'good form' thing you told me about. And Emma won't be the one to reach out first, she just needs to know he's there and she'll hopefully open up a little bit more,” Clarke explained.

“Hopefully?” Bellamy cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Hey I've only known the woman for two months, I'm going off hunches and things I've seen from how we spend time together,” Clarke shrugged.

“Fair enough, okay so lets say we get them talking again, then what should we do?” Bellamy asked “Have them accidentally on purpose run into each other all over the city?”

Clarke opened her mouth to retort but closed it thinking about what he just said, “You know that's not a bad idea, obviously we can't do that too often because they'll start to catch on but it could definitely work,” she nodded.

They got to Clarke's stop and got off and began walking in the direction of her house, still deep in conversation, Clarke swore they got to her street too fast.

“So this is me, do you live around here?” she asked him.

“Um not exactly, I live over in Fenway,” he said not meeting her eyes.

“Fenway? Isn't that like half an hour away? Why did you want to walk me home?” Clarke questioned.

“I wanted to make sure you got home safe, I can't get Killian and Emma together without your help after all,” he smiled softly at her.

“Right, well this is me,” she repeated not sure what to say. She didn't want him to leave just yet.

“I'll see you in class?” he asked taking a step towards her.

“Yeah, I'll be there,” she said trying not to sound as breathless as she felt.

“Good, see you around Princess,” he smiled and turned to walk back to the T stop. Clarke stood in front of her house watching his silhouette disappear into the darkness, telling herself to not feel disappointed that he didn't kiss her before shaking her head and running up to her front door and letting herself in.

 


	8. Life is Made Up of Moments

Emma sat down to a large plate of moo shu pork from her favorite take out place and a big glass of wine. She was still trying to process what had happened at the concert a few days ago, how Killian's smile radiated from him, how his arm felt wrapped around her shoulders, how soft his lips were when he kissed her. If she concentrated she could still feel them against hers, but she tried not to concentrate on that too much. She also tried not to concentrate on his hurt and confused face as she ran out of the concert. She had thought that she had royally fucked this one up, but when she found what appeared to be a very sincere apology email waiting in her inbox she wasn't quite sure what to think.

_“Dear Emma, I'm incredibly sorry if I overstepped my boundaries and made you feel uncomfortable. That was not my intent at all and I feel terrible about the kiss. If you still want to keep in touch here is my number – Killian”_

She had been very touched and felt very guilty, it wasn't his fault that she had freaked out and run away. It's just what she does, guard her heart and never let anyone in, and she'll be okay. But if that was the case, why did his face haunt her? Why did she still reread his email every chance she got? She sighed and was about to take a huge bite of her dinner when her phone rang, Clarke's name flashing across the screen.

“Hey Clarke,” she answered only to hear sniffles and what was undeniably the sound of crying, “Clarke?”

“Can I come over to your place?” Clarke tearfully asked.

“Yeah of course, are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up?” Emma questioned, rising from her chair to search for her keys.

“No I got it, I just need to get out of my house right now,” Clarke sniffled.

“Ok well come right over, you know how to get here?” Emma made sure.

“Yeah thank you Emma,” Clarke sighed sounding relieved. Emma bounced nervously on the balls of her feet, wondering what could have gotten Clarke so upset. She knew the kid and her mom had a rocky relationship but never thought that it was this bad. Thinking quickly Emma ran down to the bodega on the corner and bought a couple of pints of ice cream, rocky road and cookie dough. After putting them in her freezer, she heard her buzzer and buzzed Clarke in. The blonde teenager stood in front of her, tears still running down her face.

“Come in, do you want anything? Hot cocoa? Ice cream?” Emma asked not sure if she was doing this comforting thing right.

Clarke just shook her head.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Do you want to be alone?”

“No,” Clarke answered. Emma steered her towards the couch and picked up her remote, “I have a couple episodes of SVU recorded do you want to watch for a little while and then you can tell me what's wrong?” Clarke nodded and Emma pressed play. They watched Benson and Stabler try to solve increasingly complicated cases, Emma also watched Clarke out of the corner of her eye trying to find the right time to ask her what happened.

After two episodes Clarke sighed and turned to Emma “If you stare at me any harder you'll put a hole in my head.”

“Sorry kid but I have to say I'm worried about you. I've never seen you this upset, now what happened at home?”

“My mom and I had a huge fight,” Clarke said.

“About?”

“She found an info packet for RISD and freaked out, she wants me to go to medical school and she thinks that art school would be a waste of my time,” Clarke sniffled tears welling up in her eyes. “She said that after all the money she spent on tutors and classes at Bunker Hill she thought I would be throwing it all away to chase a pipe dream. And of course she brings up the last time I didn't listen to her about something it all blew up in my face,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“What happened the last time?” Emma asked, “If you don't mind me asking.”

“She didn't like my ex Lexa, my mom said she was a bad influence and that she only looked out for herself. But I didn't listen and she ended up not only breaking my heart but it nearly screwed up my whole high school career,” Clarke admitted. Emma took a deep breath, realizing what Clarke had just admitted to her. She thought for a second, forming her sentences and figuring out just what to say.

“What exactly was it that your mom didn't like? Was it that Lexa was another girl?”

“No, or at least I don't think so,” Clarke shook her head “It's just that when I was with her I wasn't really out as bisexual yet and she was still with her girlfriend Costia. I guess Lexa got tired of sneaking around and went back to Costia but she outed me in the process. So not only was my heart broken but then I had to deal with a bunch of biphobic assholes on top of that so my grades dropped,” a few tears rolled down Clarke's cheeks. Emma reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Drawing and painting were the only way for me to get through it,” Clarke whispered.

“I'm not going to pretend I understand what you went through, but I am sorry that it happened,” Emma said “but I think you should definitely apply to RISD if you think that's the right path for you. People are going to tell you all your life who you are, you need to push back and say 'no this is who I am' and if that means you're a bisexual artist than so be it,” Emma said “You are so talented and I would gladly be at your first art show and buy my first piece of art from you.”

“Really?”

“Of course, now how about some hot cocoa and then you call your mom so that she at least knows you're okay?” Emma suggested when she saw Clarke stiffen she added “You don't have to go home, but you should let her know you're okay.”

“Okay, I'm sorry I interrupted your dinner,” Clarke gestured to Emma's abandoned moo shu pork.

“It's okay, that's what microwaves are for. Are you hungry? I always order more than I can eat,” she said.

“Yes please,” Clarke smiled softly as Emma got an extra plate and piled it high with food. They ate in comfortable silence watching a new episode of SVU and once she was finished with her plate Clarke called her mom. Emma busied herself washing their dishes not wanting to eavesdrop when Clarke came up next to her and started drying the dishes.

“Is everything all right between you guys?” Emma asked.

“Yeah but is it okay if I stay here tonight? I can get to school on my own tomorrow so you don't have to worry about driving me.”

“No I can drive you no problem,” Emma offered.

“I don't want to impose, I've already eaten your food and I'm crashing on your couch,” Clarke said not meeting Emma's eyes.

“Clarke really it's no trouble, you can always count on me for anything,” Emma said making sure Clarke looked her in the eye before pulling the teenager into a hug.

“Thank you,” Clarke murmured.

“I think I have a pair of sweat pants that'll fit you, go change and I'll get the couch ready,” Emma advised grabbing Clarke some sweats and a baggy t shirt to sleep in and directing her to the bathroom. She grabbed an extra pillow and quilt from her closet and tried to make her couch look as comfy as possible. They bid each other good night and as Emma lay awake she remembered what Killian had told her that day at the radio station.

The next morning Emma woke up early to the sound of Clarke's phone alarm. She had forgotten how ungodly early schools started nowadays but she made a promise to Clarke. She pushed herself to get out of bed and started brewing some coffee for her and Clarke. Clarke gratefully accepted the cup of coffee and started to get dressed, pulling a spare set of clothes out of her bag. Emma kept an eye on Clarke and her bag, knowing in her gut that this definitely was not the first time Clarke had run away for the night. Judging from the size of the bag and the fact that it seemed Clarke had only packed a spare set of clothes and a toothbrush along with her school books, Emma knew Clarke wasn't planning on running away permanently but Emma vowed to still keep an eye on her and make sure she was okay. Emma was not about to let Clarke end up on the street like she did at that age, running from foster homes and group homes.

“Thank you,” Clarke said as Emma pulled in front of the high school, “For everything.”

“I'd do it again in a heartbeat kid, there's always room on my couch if you need it,” Emma assured her. Clarke smiled and got out of her car, rushing up the stairs but turned and waved before dashing inside.

Killian's words swam through Emma's mind again and she smiled softly to herself, she eased her car back into gear and went to a stake out point to look out for a perp. She tried to focus on the apartment building her mark was rumored to live in but she kept pulling out her phone and reading Killian's message and remembered the sincerity on his face when he talked about his bond with Bellamy and his little sister. She hit reply and typed and retyped her response until she was satisfied.

_Killian, it wasn't your fault and please don't think you did anything wrong at the concert. You were a gentleman but I'm not in the headspace for anything romantic right now. But I would appreciate it if we could still be friends? You were right by the way, about how one day Clarke will tell me something and I will realize I will do everything in my power to make sure that she is okay and safe and happy. I just thought I would let you know -Emma_

Emma held her breath and hit send and felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders, hoping that Killian wouldn't give up on her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this chapter doesn't show Lexa and Abby in the best light, however on the show I really enjoy these characters but for the purpose of this fic this is how their characters turned out


	9. A Totally Accidental Run in Over Chinese Food

Bellamy checked his phone as he, Octavia, and Killian walked into their favorite Chinese take out place which happened to be just two blocks from Emma's kickboxing gym. Once Bellamy and Clarke had realized this, a plan unfolded quickly to have Killian and Emma 'accidentally' run into each other.

“Leaving the gym now, are you in position?” Clarke texted him. Bellamy rolled his eyes and smiled down at his phone and typed out his response.

“What are you laughing at?” Octavia asked trying to sneak a peak at his phone.

“What? Nothing, none of your business,” Bellamy said quickly, shoving his phone in his pocket. Octavia narrowed her eyes at him and smirked before turning to Killian and tapping him on the shoulder.

“Do we have to get Chinese food? I'm actually really craving some Chipotle,” she said tilting her head oh so innocently.

“I don't mind, lass. To be quite honest a burrito bowl sounds almost heavenly right now,” Killian shrugged, “Bell what do you think?”

“NO!” Bellamy almost yelled, Killian raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “I just really want Chinese tonight and look we're almost near the front,” Bellamy recovered gesturing to the line of people waiting to give their take out orders to the woman at the counter.

“Ok then, sorry Octavia we'll go to Chipotle next time,” Killian said placing a hand on her shoulder, still looking at Bellamy in confusion. Killian's face changed suddenly, his eyes widening and his eyebrows rocketing up his forehead, as the bell above the door jingled. Bellamy turned to see Clarke and Emma getting into line, still in their workout clothes. He tried not to stare at the way Clarke's yoga pants clung to her legs and how they way her hair was piled on top of her head exposed the gentle slope of her neck. He cleared his throat, grabbing her attention and starting the hopefully believable and totally not lame dialogue they had decided on.

“Bellamy? Is that you?” Clarke said loud enough for both Emma and Killian to look up.

“Yeah, I didn't know you ate here,” Bellamy said as casually as he could when he knew Octavia must be practically peeing her pants with silent laughter. ' _God this is so awkward and painful why did_ _we_ _think it could work?_ _'_ he thought to himself.

“Yeah Emma and I just had kickboxing and we were both starving,” Clarke said tapping Emma on the shoulder. Emma snapped her attention to Clarke and followed her gaze to Bellamy and then over to Killian. Bellamy took a peak at Killian out of the corner of his eye and saw the man rooted to the ground with a faint tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

Emma and Killian stood there looking at each other for several moments, Bellamy could feel that awkwardness radiating from both of them and decided to break the silence, “So what are you guys getting?”

“I'm a sucker for a good shrimp and lobster sauce and pork friend rice and Emma likes the moo shu pork, what about you guys?” Clarke gestured at Emma.

“You like the moo shu pork?” Killian asked Emma, apparently he had found his ability to speak.

Emma looked up and nodded, “Yeah I get it almost every time I come here.”

“I do too! It's the best in the city if you ask me,” Killian smiled broadly.

“Oh definitely, it's not even a competition,” Emma smiled back. Bellamy let out a silent sigh of relief as he saw Killian and Emma having an, although awkward, actual conversation. He caught Clarke's eye and smiled at her and was surprised when she responded with a smile and a wink.

“What do you usually get?” she asked quietly.

“Crispy Szechuan pork and eggplant usually, and Octavia gets orange chicken because she's a heathen and thinks it's 'real Chinese' food.”

“Excuse you, I know it's not actual Chinese food. I eat it because it's delicious and do not get me started on how you can only eat mild salsa or else you freak out about it being 'too spicy',” Octavia interjected. Bellamy felt his cheeks grow warm and hoped that it wasn't completely obvious that he was blushing.

“Well excuse me for enjoying my taste buds, you on the other hand are going to burn them all off with all the hot sauce you put onto _everything,_ ” he snapped.

“Don't get pissy with me just because you can't handle a little spice,” Octavia fired back.

“Woah there, as much as I despise breaking up this little brother and sister love fest I do believe it's time for us to order,” Killian said stepping between Bellamy and Octavia. Bellamy knew that his cheeks had to be a brilliant shade of red from the amount of warmth radiating from them. He turned to the woman sitting at the cash register and gave her his order

“Would you like that for here or to go?” the woman asked.

“For here please,” Bellamy answered, stepping to the side so that Octavia could order.

“You should eat here with us,” he heard Killian suggest to Emma, he crossed his fingers hoping she would say yes.

“I don't know, we just had a hard class and Clarke might be tired,” Emma said.

“Oh I'm not that tired, I actually was meaning to talk to Bellamy about a paper that's due in our class on Thursday,” Clarke said quickly.

“Okay we'll eat with you guys then,” Emma said, a hint of a smile on her face. Killian returned her smile for a few moments until Octavia tapped him on the shoulder and reminded him that he needed to order and pay for their food.

Once they had all ordered the five of them got their numbers and found a table to fit all five of them. By some creative seating Bellamy sat next to Octavia and across from Clarke leaving Emma and Killian to sit across from each other.

“So you guys both kick box?” Killian asked, hoping to continue his conversation with Emma.

“Yeah, well I have for years and Clarke seemed interested so I brought her with me tonight and she survived,” Emma beamed at Clarke.

“Barely, I thought I was going to die when Mulan told us to do those boxing burpees. Those have to be considered torture,” Clarke said taking a long sip of water.

“Don't worry kid, no one like those even I hate them,” Emma reassured her.

“Other than those deathly sounding burpees, did you enjoy yourself lass?” Killian asked Clarke.

“Oh yeah, it was a lot of fun,” Clarke said and looked up as someone came by with their food on a cart. Once everyone got their food and drinks in order Emma turned back to Killian.

“So how're the harbor tours coming? Still playing Captain Hook out there on the high seas?” she asked teasingly.

“Yeah it's going pretty well, tours are starting to pick up now that it's getting closer to summer. Unfortunately for Bellamy that means more weekends with me on the boat,” Killian smirked over at Bellamy.

“Oh no I get to spend all day on a boat, whatever will I do,” Bellamy answered sarcastically, causing Killian to laugh into his moo shu.

“Well he certainly sounds excited,” Emma said, “I would love to do it again sometime.”

“You're always welcome aboard love, and Clarke of course,” Killian smiled softly at Emma.

“Really?”

“Absolutely, just give me a ring whenever you want to go and I'll take you out,” he assured her.

The conversation flowed between the five of them easily as they ate their way through their food. Bellamy caught Clarke's eye a couple of times and smiled at her, clearly their harebrained scheme to get Emma and Killian together was going well so far. He couldn't ignore the little flips his stomach did every time she smiled as Emma and Killian grew closer, and nearly jumped when her foot accidentally brushed against his under the table sending shocks of electricity up his leg. He knew Octavia had to know something was up, she had that knowing smirk of hers on her face as she happily munched on her orange chicken. He was luckily saved from her asking probing questions when Clarke suggested they all open their fortune cookies and read the fortunes. They each took turns Clarke going first as she cracked open her cookie with gusto.

“Don't let the judgements of others keep you from pursuing your passions,” she read aloud.

“Oooh good one, my turn!” Octavia said excitedly cracking open her cookie, “It's time you start looking to nature to find your happiness” she read off the small strip of paper “Your turn Bell!”

“All right all right,” he said grabbing a cookie from the pile in the center of the table, “Look to the past to find answers for your future” he shrugged.

“Good one Bell, now let's see what I got,” Killian said unfurling his slip of paper, “'The sea will help you to find the next step in your life' well I already own a boat, not sure what the next step would be,” Killian cocked an eyebrow at his fortune and slipped a piece of cookie in his mouth, “You're up Swan,” he passed her the last cookie.

Emma cracked into it excitedly and pulled out the slip, “'It's time to let go of the past and see an opportunity for happiness right in front of you'” she read out loud. Bellamy didn't need Clarke's sharp kick in his shin to to miss the way Emma's eye darted up to look at Killian or the slight tinge of pink that appeared on the tops of her cheeks.

After the all finished their desserts the five of them walked toward the door, Killian held it open for everyone to go through. Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy stood on the sidewalk waiting for Killian and Emma to join them. The pair seemed to be locked in a conversation with each other, the earlier awkwardness between them gone.

“So something is up,” Octavia observed looking from Killian and Emma to Clarke and Bellamy.

“What? No, nothing is up,” Clarke said quickly.

“Right Clarke and you and Emma just happened to run into us here after Bellamy insisted that we come her for dinner tonight,” Octavia raised a challenging eyebrow at them, “You two are trying to get them together aren't you?”

“Okay yes, but you can't tell them otherwise it'll never work!” Bellamy answered.

“I knew it!” Octavia said loudly.

“Shhhhhhh just keep this on the down low for right now okay?” Clarke pleaded with her.

“Oh I will, it's about time Killian found someone,” Octavia smiled sweetly. “But I have one condition.”

“What you want me to do the dishes for a month or something?” Bellamy asked, prepared to do anything so that Octavia would keep their plan quiet.

“Hmmmm tempting but not what I had in mind,” Octavia said placing her hand on her chin in a thoughtful fashion, “I want in.”

“In on what?” Clarke asked.

“On the plan! Come on 3 heads are better than 2,” Octavia said hopefully.

Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other and slightly weighed their options before Clarke nodded and said “Okay fine you can be in on it, but you can't tell anyone. They need to think that this is growing organically between them otherwise Emma will bolt.”

“Yes! This is going to be so much fun!” Octavia said excitedly.

“What is?” the three of them turned to see Killian and Emma standing beside them, questioning looks on their faces.

“Oh Clarke is going to come to the midnight premiere for Mockingjay with Raven and me next Thursday, right Clarke?” Octavia squeezed her hand telling her to go with it.

“Oh yeah I love those movies but I've never been to the midnight screenings. I'm sure it'll be a blast!” Clarke covered up.

“Okay well this has been nice but I really should be getting Clarke home,” Emma said putting her arm around Clarke's shoulders.

“Aye, I best be getting these two back to their mother as well,” Killian nodded, “I'll be seeing you Swan?”

“Yeah I'll see you around,” Emma smiled as she and Clarke started walking towards her car. Bellamy and Killian watched them go before walking with Octavia back to Killian's car, Bellamy hoping that Killian was thinking as much about Emma's laugh as he thought about Clarke's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the Hunger Games fans who might be mad at the "it's gonna be a blast" line, sorry not sorry!


	10. Scheming Over Pancakes

Killian watched Bellamy and Octavia walk up to their apartment building and go through the door before he pulled away from the curb. He always did this, needing to make sure both of them got home safe and sound before he felt ready to leave. On his drive back to his apartment Killian thought back on the dinner they had shared with Emma and Clarke, he remembered the way Emma laughed and smiled and the cute way she tried to use chopsticks. It seemed almost too good to be true that they would run into each other like this, Killian didn't necessarily believe in fate or destiny but it seemed almost too much to be a coincidence. He parked his car in the garage and walked up to his apartment, greeted by his many houseplants. Killian was filling a jug so that he could water them when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he fished it out and felt his stomach lurch when he saw it was a text from Emma.

E: _“Your little brother definitely has a crush on my little sister.”_

Killian chuckled as he typed out a response, _“Oh and how are you so sure?”_

E: _“Did you not see the way they were making eyes at each other all night?”_

K: _“True,_ _and I don't believe it was merely coincidence that we ran into each other tonight. I would say your little sister is as infatuated with my little brother as he is with her.”_

E _: “Do you always talk like you stepped out of a Jane Austin novel?”_

_K: “My extensive vocabulary isn't the topic of our conversation now is it? Now what do we do with this information?”_

_E: “Well we could be evil and tease them about their budding romance... but I think I have a better idea.”_

_K: “Oh and what is it?”_

_E: “_ _Best said in person, don't want to leave a paper trail. Do you want to meet for some coffee so we can talk?”_

_K: “Coffee sounds great. There's a place around the corner from me that also has great pancakes, if you would like to join me for breakfast there tomorrow?”_

Killian held his breath as the little dots appeared on his phone as she typed out her response, this would be their first time alone together since the concert that she ran out of. He hoped he hadn't been too presumptuous in asking her to have breakfast with him. His phone pinged when her response came in, Killian took a deep breath and read her message.

_E: “I like pancakes,_ _text me the address and I'll meet you at 10 tomorrow?”_

Killian sighed in relief and smiled as he typed his response, agreeing to meet her at the coffee shop. He wondered what her idea could possibly be and if it had anything to do with the look she gave him after she read her fortune, the way her cheeks reddened in a way that had nothing to do with the work out she had finished. Killian flopped onto his bed and tried to fall asleep but visions of Emma kept running through his mind.

* * *

 

His eyes snapped open when his alarm started blaring, pulling him out of a very nice dream involving Emma, some chopsticks, and sushi. He groaned and rolled over, swiping his thumb across his phone screen and shutting off his alarm. Killian forced himself out of bed and put on his running shoes, preparing for his morning jog down to the harbor, afterwards hopping into the shower. He tried to keep cool about breakfast with Emma and he most certainly didn't pick the blue button down shirt that Belle said made his eyes pop nor did he stand in the mirror for 15 minutes trying to get his hair perfectly disheveled. He sighed at his reflection before grabbing his wallet and keys before rushing out the door to get to the cafe. Killian walked up to the cafe spotting Emma sitting outside on the patio, a mug of hot chocolate sitting in front of her.

“Been waiting long love?” he asked as he sat down.

“No, just a few minutes,” she answered, “So are you dying to hear my brilliant plan?”

“Oh so it's a plan now? Last night it was just an idea,” he smirked.

“I had some time to turn it into a plan,” Emma said with a small smile and a sip of her cocoa.

“Well let's hear it then love!” Killian said leaning back in his chair.

“Before I do, I just need to know something,” Emma leaned forward, a serious look in her eye. “Bellamy, he's a good kid right? He won't hurt or betray anyone?”

“Of course, Bellamy's a great lad,” Killian said, Emma stared back at him, still looking unsure. “Look once Bellamy decides he cares about someone, he cares with his whole heart. He cares more about Octavia and her well being and happiness than his own. He's even helped me through a rough patch and that's how I knew he truly cared about me.”

“Okay, I believe you and now I'm even more confident about this plan I've been hatching,” Emma nodded.

“Well do tell love, I'll admit I'm very curious to know now that you've been talking it up,” Killian encouraged.

“I think we should try getting Bellamy and Clarke together,” Emma announced.

“Wait what?” Killian raised both brows in disbelief.

“Hear me out, I'm not saying we pimp out our little brother and sister. But if we maybe give them the opportunity to hang out together something might happen between them,” Emma explained.

“Okay but can we even do this? As mentors?” Killian asked.

“I looked at the handbook last night and there's no rule expressly saying we can't,” Emma smirked, “Look all we have to do is just give them a chance to hang out together, if there's a spark then they can take it from there and if not then at least we tried.”

“It's not a half bad plan but just explain why you are so intent on this?” he questioned.

“Clarke got put through the ringer last year, she deserves some happiness. And Bellamy makes her smile like nothing else, she practically lit up when she saw him at the restaurant last night. She at least deserves a shot at happiness,” Emma said her eyes on the table instead of on Killian. Killian sat there mulling over Emma's words and leaned in, his forearms resting on the table and made sure Emma was look at him before he spoke.

“I think this is brilliant Swan,” he said when her eyes met his, “The only question is what do the youth these days do for dates?”

“Good question,” Emma laughed, “I was hoping you would know Mr. Cool Radio DJ.”

“You think I'm cool?” Killian asked a bit surprised.

“Well at least in the know of what is cool, so any ideas on something that's fun and not lame and somewhat appropriate for a seventeen year old and a nineteen year old and where we won't stick out like sore thumbs?” Emma took a sip of her hot cocoa, getting a small bit of whipped cream on the tip of her nose.

“Umm bowling? A movie? There's a rock climbing place around here that I here is pretty fun. And you have a little cream on your face,” he said taking a sip of his coffee.

“Really where?” she said wiping her cheek, “Did I get it?”

“No love, here let me,” he leaned forward and swiped his thumb across the tip of her nose, he felt shockwaves travel up his arm and his breath catch in his chest. He looked up and she was looking at him with the same expression as when she read her fortune cookie. “Got it,” he breathed out, sitting back in his seat.

“Thank you,” Emma said just as breathlessly. “Um so no to rock climbing, I can't do heights,” she shook her head.

“A concert perhaps?” Killian suggested before he saw her visibly stiffen in her seat, “Never mind.” He added quickly, remembering how disastrously the Hozier concert had turned out, “Um, you know that old movie theater on Mass Ave?”

“Yeah?”

“Well I hear they're holding a screening of The Princess Bride there next weekend, that could be fun. I mean who doesn't love that movie?” Killian asked.

“That's actually a great idea,” Emma said looking surprised.

“Surprised love?”

“Would you be offended if I said yes?”

“Only slightly, now I'm starving so how about we order some pancakes and we hash out the details?” he said catching the eye of a waitress and waving her over.

“So are you a regular short stack kind of guy or do you go for the works, berries, chocolate chips, and whipped cream?”

“Plain with maple syrup, goes well with the eggs and bacon that I get with it. You?”

“I don't eat pancakes unless they taste just like cake, so there's your answer,” Emma smiled. The waitress took their orders and they were soon brought their food over to them.

“You weren't lying lass, you really go all out with your pancakes,” Killian said as he dipped a piece of bacon in syrup.

“Yeah, go big or go home,” she said as she sliced into her pancakes. The two of them started digging into their pancakes and discussing the finer details of trying to get their Littles together.

“So are we telling them straight up that the four of us are going to the movie, or do we just happen to run into each other in line for tickets?” Killian asked.

“I think we should ask them, like I would say to Clarke 'hey there's this thing that Killian is taking Bellamy to and would you like to go too?' because if we try to accidentally on purpose bump into each other Clarke and Bell will see right through us. They're smart kids,” Emma explained.

“That they are, you know I think this could work. You're brilliant Swan,” Killian smiled.

“Thank you, but don't go complimenting my genius just yet. We should at least see how the date goes first,” Emma said.

“Date?”

“Uh for the kids, of course,” Emma added quickly.

“Right, we are but humble chaperones,” Killian smiled but Emma could see that it didn't quite meet his eyes.

“Exactly, but this was fun,” Emma reassured him, “I'll text you when I ask Clarke about the movie.”

“I look forward to it Swan,” Killian said, “And to sharing a large popcorn with you during the movie.”

“I can't wait,” Emma smiled, meaning it. Killian smiled back at her, having to mentally tell himself that he was not the one going on a date. They finished their food and took their checks up to the counter to pay, Killian had offered but Emma insisted on paying for her own meal.

“Well I'll be seeing you around then,” Killian said, unsure of what to do with his hands deciding to stuff them in him pockets.

“Yeah, I'm looking forward to it,” Emma replied.

“Really?”

“Of course, The Princess Bride is one of my favorite movies,” Emma said.

“Any others?” Killian asked hoping to get just a few more minutes of her time.

“You'll find out eventually, I'll see you around Killian,” she smiled and walked back to her bug. Killian stood rooted in his spot, smiling softly as he watched her go and already counting down the days until he sees her again.

 


	11. The Princess Bride

BB/BS CH.11

Emma tried to keep her eyes on the road but had a hard time keeping them from flicking to her rearview window to check if Clarke and Bellamy were having a good time. Poor tall Bellamy was stuffed into the backseat of the bug, his knees practically hitting his chest.

“I still don’t see why I have to sit back here,” he whined, glaring at Killian, “I’m taller than you are, you should be sitting back here.”

“1) You’re only an inch taller than me and 2) I have the directions and the navigator always rides shotgun,” Killian explains with a sideways glance at Emma.

“Sorry about the tight squeeze kid, we’re almost there,” she said, driving down the road and turning onto the street the theater was on. She found a spot on the street and parked, before turning around to push her seat forward so that Bellamy and Clarke could get out.

“Thank God, I could not listen to this one grumble and mutter to himself about being cramped I was going to pull out my hair,” Clarke sighed with relief. Emma chuckled and watched as the two teens walked over to the box office.

“You sure this is a good idea Swan? They don’t seem to be getting along,” Killian muttered to her as they went to join them in line.

“Just give it time; I have an idea,” Emma murmured back as they took their place in line behind Clarke and Bellamy. They picked up their tickets and went into the lobby of the theater.

“Wow that line for popcorn is so long, how about Killian and I get refreshments and you two go save our seats,” Emma suggested.

Clarke and Bellamy quickly exchanged glances, “Actually why don’t you guys get the seats? Sorry I’m just really picky when it comes to how much butter is on my popcorn,” Clarke said quickly.

“Okay, you two get the popcorn and we’ll save the seats,” Killian said, handing Bellamy some cash, “Refreshments are on me tonight.”

“Thanks, is there anything you guys want?” Bellamy asked taking the cash.

“Grab me a coke and some Raisinettes?” Emma asked Clarke.

“Same for me, and you two get whatever you like and come meet us in the theater,” Killian smiled and followed Emma into the theater. It was crowded inside, there was almost no chance the four of them would be able to sit together, hell Emma felt they would be lucky if they were able to find seats near each other.

“I forget how much of a cult classic this movie is sometimes,” she said to Killian as they searched for some seats.

“Aye, but I think I spy some seats that are open,” he said and he lead her to a pair of seats behind another pair of empty seats, “We might not all be together, but perhaps this will let Clarke and Bell feel less like they’re being chaperoned?”

“Good thinking,” Emma complimented before testing Clarke where their seats were, “So you also like chocolate covered raisins?”

“Yeah I can’t watch a movie without them, this might sound odd but I like to mix them in with my popcorn,” he answered sheepishly.

Emma’s head snapped to look at him, “You do that too? I thought I was the only one!”

“Apparently not, I thought I was the only one as well. Octavia seems to think it’s one of my odder habits, she doesn’t understand the appeal of salty and sweet,” Killian shrugged.

“Well she obviously doesn’t know what she’s missing,” Emma smiled, suddenly glad that there would be a row between them and the teens.

* * *

 

“Good move getting them to save the seats,” Bellamy said as they stood in line.

“Thanks, I figured some time alone together will do some good plus they can bond over their weird love of chocolate covered raisins,” Clarke said.

“Does Emma mix them into her popcorn?” Bellamy asked.

“Yes! Oh my god don’t tell me Killian does it too!”

“He does and every time he takes Octavia and I to a movie he tries to get us to try it!” Bellamy exclaimed.

“God they have so much in common, did you see them making eyes at each other on the drive over here?” Clarke was dangerously close to gushing.

“Not really, I was too busy trying to breath despite my knees jammed into my chest,” Bellamy said grumpily.

“Oh get over yourself, you’re barely an inch taller than Killian. Plus it’s good that they sat together, the whole point of this outing is for them to spend time together which would be easier if you would stop being a fucking grouch,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Well excuse me Princess, you know what just for that I’m going to add raisinettes to your popcorn,” he smirked at her.

“You wouldn’t,” Clarke glared at him. He held her gaze before his face cracked into a wide smile.

“Only because I won’t subject you to the weird texture combination of raisins and popcorn,” Bellamy smirked at her.

“Gee thanks, now let’s hurry up and get the snacks, I don’t want to miss the start of the movie,” Clarke stepped up the the counter and ordered the snacks and Bellamy handed the cashier the cash Killian had given him.

“Come on, the lights are gonna go down if we don’t get to the theater, it’ll be impossible to find the seats Killian and Emma saved for us,” Bellamy said impatiently as he tried to hold the two containers of popcorn in his arms.

Clarke balanced the drinks and candy in her arms and lead them into the theater where they found Killian and Emma sitting together and chatting animatedly about their favorite parts of the movie.

“Sorry we couldn’t find a way for us to all sit in the same row,” Killian apologized as he took the bucket of popcorn and candy from them.

“It’ll be fine, it seems like a lot of people love this movie,” Clarke shrugged and sat down next to Bellamy.

“It’s a classic, how could you not like this movie? It has everything, witty dialogue, great characters, and come one who doesn’t love a good princess and pirate love story?” Bellamy said before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“That’s true,” Clarke said before grabbing a handful of popcorn and sneaking a covert look at Emma and Killian as they mixed the Raisnettes into their shared popcorn. Clarke smiled to herself and turned back towards the screen as the move started.

* * *

 

Bellamy waved goodbye to Emma and Killian when he go to the front door of his building and went up the stairs and into his apartment. He found Octavia sitting on the couch watching The Vampire Diaries and flopped down on the couch next to her.

“Hey O, did you eat?” he asked

“Yeah Mom left me something before she went to work, hey how was your double date?” she asked.

“It was goo-,” Bellamy stopped himself short, “It wasn’t a double date.”

Octavia looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh, “Uh huh sure Bell, totally wasn’t a double date and you totally don’t have feelings for Clarke.”

“I don’t!”

“You so do! Don’t lie to me,” Octavia said poking him in the ribs.

“I’m not lying to you!” Bellamy slapped her fingers away from him, “And stop jabbing me with your bony fingers.”

“Then admit that you like Clarke!” Octavia insisted.

“You are so annoying,” Bellamy sighed and got up off the couch and stalked towards his room.

“That’s not a no!” Octavia sing songed at his retreating back, “And I’m not annoying!” Bellamy slammed his door behind him and fell face first onto his bed, knowing that Octavia was right. He definitely liked Clarke and the fact that he could still feel where his fingers brushed against hers in the popcorn bucket was more than enough proof that he was totally and completely fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews fuel the muse!


	12. What's a Sleepover Without Truth or Dare?

Bellamy sat at his desk, working on a paper for his Classical Mythology class when Octavia knocked on his door and peaked her head into his room.

“Hey I'm heading out to the movies, also the love of your life is sleeping over tonight along with Raven. Just thought you should know, kay bye!” she waved.

“Wait what?” Bellamy said leaping out of his chair and following Octavia out into the hall, “Clarke _and_ Raven are going to be here?”

“Yeah, we're going to the midnight premier of Mockingjay part 2 and then they're coming to sleepover. So I suggest getting rid of the Star Wars sheets on your bed so Clarke doesn't realize that you are in fact a giant fucking nerd,” Octavia cocked an eyebrow at him.

“It's not like you guys are going to be in my room,” Bellamy scratched the back of his neck, “And hey wait a minute Clarke is _not_ the love of my life!”

“Whatever you say big brother, we'll be back late,” Octavia turned and walked out of the apartment, leaving Bellamy standing dumbstruck in the hall.

He slumped back down at his desk and stared at his bed, trying and failing to not imagine Clarke wrapped up in those sheets with him. Maybe Octavia was right, he should maybe change his sheets? Bellamy shook himself, he was being stupid. Clarke only liked him as a friend, possibly only as an ally in their mission to get Killian and Emma together. What happens if they succeed? Or if they fail? Bellamy ran a hand through his curly hair and reached for his phone and sent Killian a text asking if he can come by the radio station. Killian texted back quickly saying to come on over and Bellamy grabbed his wallet and keys and grabbed the bus to the radio station. He tapped on the glass of the booth and saw Killian look up and smile, giving him the 'one minute' finger.

“And that was 'Ex's and Oh's' by Elle King, coming up we have The Neighborhood with 'Wiped Out!' Hope you all enjoy!” Killian said into the mic before turning it down, “Bellamy, what prompts this visit?”

“Octavia went out with some friends and Mom's working late,” Bellamy shrugged as he sat down.

“You seem vexed lad, everything okay at home?” Killian asked.

“No I'm fine, everything's fine,” Bellamy said quickly.

“All right, how about you pick the next few songs then? And then you can intro them at the next break,” Killian patted Bellamy's back.

“What? But you never let anyone do that!” Bellamy stared in disbelief at Killian.

“Aye but I find that the radio can be a great way to organize your thoughts, if you won't tell me what's on your mind then perhaps this will help clear your head?” Killian gestured to the large stack of CDs and the long playlist he had made of songs and artists he carefully cultivated, “Be my guest.”

Bellamy smiled and started sorting through the music and creating a cohesive mix of songs that he hoped Killian (and his audience) would approve of, at the next commercial break Killian gestured to the mic and smiled.

“Um hello, I'm Bellamy Killian's Little Brother and he's letting me play some music for you all tonight. I hope you enjoy! Coming up we have 'Knocking on Heaven's Door' by RAIGN,” Bellamy looked to Killian who gave him a large thumbs up and queued up the song.

“Good choice Bell,” Killian smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, Bellamy spent the next hour choosing the music and intro-ing the new music and he could see what Killian meant.

“All right mates, I hoped you enjoyed having my Little Brother on as guest DJ for the night. And if you are interested in being a mentor with Big Brothers Big Sisters America or in signing up your son or daughter you can go to bbbs.org for more information! Good night Boston!” Killian signed off.

“How did I do?” Bellamy asked anxiously.

“Fantastic! You have great taste, something I will only take partial credit for,” Killian smirked.

“I could try to disagree but I probably wouldn't know half the bands I do if it weren't for you,” Bellamy shrugged.

“Aye, well did this help clear your head?”

“Kind of, I still have things on my mind,” Bellamy admitted.

“I'm here if you need me, you know that,” Killian assured him as he started packing up his stuff from the booth so that Will would have room for his own tracks as he took on the late show.

“Yeah, I know. It's just there's this girl,” Bellamy looked down at his hands and missed the way Killian's head snapped up, “And I'm not sure if she likes me as a friend or if she you know likes me likes me? Jesus I sound like a thirteen year old girl.”

“You know believe it or not, that feeling never really goes away. I might be in a similar situation myself but it is important to remember to always be a gentleman and that this young lady does not owe you anything simply for treating her with common courtesy especially not her body or her love do you understand?”

“Loud and clear Killian, don't worry Mom already gave me the whole talk about consent and how important it is. But thanks it's- it's good to know that a lot of other guys still go through this,” Bellamy said.

“Come on I'll take you home, are you hungry? We can get something on the way,” Killian grabbed his car keys from his desk before throwing his arm around Bellamy's shoulders and walking them out of the station.

* * *

 

“Shhh I think everyone's asleep,” Octavia shushed as she opened the door to the apartment. “Here set up in the living room, there won't be space for all three of us in my room,” Octavia pointed to the living room, “I'll be right back.”

“Here we should move the coffee table out of the way,” the dark haired girl, Raven, suggested.

“Yeah, of course,” Clarke smiled and helped Raven move the coffee table to the side. Both girls spread out their sleeping bags and changed into pajamas, chatting about the movie when Octavia came back in carrying a bowl of Cheetos and a six pack of soda.

“Can't have a slumber party without a few snacks,” she said and sat down, cracking open her soda.

“Or without a proper game of Truth or Dare,” Raven smirked at Clarke, “Truth or Dare?”

Clarke heard the challenging tone in Raven's voice and smiled, “Dare.”

“Oooh I got a good one!” Octavia leaned over and whispered in Raven's ear, Raven broke into a fit of giggles and nodded.

“That is pretty good but I have a way to make it better,” Raven chuckled before turning back to Clarke. “I dare you to sneak into Bellamy's room and steal a pair of his boxers!”

“What? I said she should steal his shirt!” Octavia smacked Raven on the shoulder.

“It's fine, never let it be said I back down from a dare. Wish me luck,” Clarke stood up, taking pleasure in the shocked faces on Octavia and Raven, and tip toed down the hall. She came to his door and slowly turned the doorknob, placing her palm next to the lock to muffle the sound, and pushed open the door just wide enough to slip inside. Clarke glanced around seeing a desk, a dresser, and Bellamy fast asleep in his best, noticeably shirtless. She gulped and tip toed over to the dresser, hoping to avoid any loose floorboards, and opened a top drawer. Seeing nothing but odds and ends and cords, she closed it and moved to another drawer and hitting the jackpot, socks and underwear of many different patterns and colors. Clarke snatched a pair and closed the drawer quietly, when she heard Bellamy grumble and groan in his sleep; she turned to see him open his eyes, blearily blinking into the darkness before focusing on her.

“Clarke what the fuck are you doing??” he asked yanking up the blanket to cover his chest.

“Um I needed to borrow something?” Clarke explained, her voice high and panic-y.

“Was that something my boxers?” Bellamy pointed to the pair Clarke clutched in her hand.

“Would you believe it if I said yes?” Clarke asked, “Truth or dare?”

“Oh I see, Octavia really needs to dare people to do something other than steal things from my room,” Bellamy ran a hand through his thick curly hair.

“So this happens a lot?”

“Last time she had someone steal my left shoes, to that girl's credit she did manage to get them halfway down the hall before she dropped them and woke up the entire building,” he smiled.

“Good to know I'm not the only one who failed a dare,” Clarke chuckled.

“Eh I'll keep my mouth shut,” Bellamy shrugged, Clarke smiled and started to walk out of his bedroom, “Oh and Clarke, for what it's worth all you had to do was ask,” he winked at her.

Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes at him before closing the door behind her, Bellamy's boxers still in hand and made her way back to Octavia and Raven.

“I gotta hand it to you Griffin, you have exceeded my expectations,” Raven grinned at Clarke.

“Why thanks Raven, now I something to have to ask you. Truth or Dare?” Clarke smirked.

* * *

 

“Rise and shine ladies!” Bellamy boomed as he opened the curtains, blinding the three sleeping girls with sunlight.

“Bellamy I'm going to murder you,” Octavia groaned, her arm thrown over her eyes to block out the light.

“I'll help,” Raven added, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Clarke blinked against the light, trying to get her eyes to adjust and simply nodded in agreement.

“Come on you guys have school to get to and Mom will kill me if I don't at least attempt to get you guys up and out the door. Plus she bought waffles!” he sing songed at Octavia.

“I don't care about waffles, but I'm going to need some caffeine if I have any hope of staying awake through Advanced Calc,” Raven said getting up from the floor.

“Same, Miss Blanchard is having us discuss _Anna Karenina_ today and I definitely need to stay awake for that,” Clarke said rolling up her sleeping bag.

“Got a pot brewing don't worry,” Bellamy called from the kitchen as he loaded waffles into the toaster. Octavia grabbed some plates and utensils and handed them out, Bellamy loaded some waffles onto his sister's and Raven's plates before putting more waffles in the toaster.

“Sorry about the wait Princess,” he said.

“It's fine, thanks for letting me borrow your boxers last night,” Clarke poured herself a cup of coffee, “Where's your sugar?”

“Up here, I'll grab it,” Bellamy reached into a high cabinet causing his shirt to rise up a little, Clarke tried (and failed) not to stare at the defined stomach he was displaying.

“Oh thanks,” Clarke shook her head once she realized that he was holding the sugar bowl out to her.

“No problem, by the way I think we're making progress with Emma and Killian!” he whispered to her.

“Thats great! What makes you sure?”

“I went over to the radio station to ask Killian about something and he gave me some advice and said he has feelings for someone but he's not sure if they like him back! He has to be talking about Emma right?”

“Of course! I mean we already knew that Killian liked Emma but this is definitely good. What advice did you need from him?” Clarke looked at him inquisitively.

“It was nothing just guy stuff,” Bellamy scratched at the back of his neck and jumped when the toaster popped their waffles up.

“Thanks for making breakfast for us,” Clarke smiled at him, “I'll see if I can talk to Emma this weekend and get through to her and get back to you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bellamy smiled back at her.

“Clarke come on we gotta get a move on if we're gonna get to school on time,” Octavia called from the living room where she and Raven were eating.

“I'll see you,” Clarke nodded at Bellamy, taking her food and coffee back into the living room. Bellamy watched her go before fixing his own plate, glad to know that Killian was probably just as fucked as he was.

 


End file.
